Tension In The TARDIS
by PhantomSpannah
Summary: The Doctor is captured by small, violet, piglike aliens they've tied him up and have pretty explicit targets to meet VERY SEXUAL Rose9th Doc
1. Captured

_OK – short and sweet: THIS IS DODGY – if you don't like this sorta stuff don't read it - its rated for a reason! Other than that – enjoy this most imaginative plot- I have no idea where the inspiration came from – but thought I should write it anyway! Reviews as always are welcome._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tension In The Tardis**

He couldn't believe his luck; captured by an unknown species of small, alien, violet pig-like-creatures; stripped naked and tied to this cold metal chair.

Honestly – what had he always told himself? – Always have a back-up plan…

The Doctor rolled his eyes and sighed; right - back-up plan, back-up plan… He looked around him. Nothing – the room was pitch-black. He shouted and waited for the echo – ok, he quickly calculated that the room was about three-foot square with a high ceiling. Searching for new ideas he leant his head back (as far as his bonds would allow) and sighed...

_Click_

He jerked upright at the noise, swivelling his mighty ears around to find the source of the noise. After a few minutes he relaxed again – odd, he thought, what was that? He pondered his own question… was it –

"OH!" he yelped. For a small something with a silky-smooth rounded end was poking him. The poking had been quite unexpected and pretty specific in its target-area – it all seemed to be focussed around his privates. He tried to wriggle out of its range, but to no avail – despite his best efforts, it was also doing a truly marvellous job of turning him on. Whether this was its divine albeit disturbing purpose, he couldn't tell – but he did know he had to concentrate on getting out of there. Though his mind kept wandering back unbidden to the throbbing sensations down below…

Biting his lip, he looked up as a strange clinking noise distracted him momentarily. He was not prepared for what came next…

"_Oh_ – oh my – stop it – ohhhhhh" – it was a female voice, 20 metres above him (slightly to the left), and most decidedly in some state of arousal – it was…

"_Ohhhh _– _my goodness_" – as the voice got nearer, he realised that he recognised it. Swallowing hard – he realised those desirable noise were coming from –

"Rose –" he half groaned

"Ohhhh – Doctor – that you?" she half moaned, half yelled back. She sounded scared – more so than he was – he could only imagine what the poking devices might do to arouse her…

"Yeah – I'm down here – what on Gallifrey's going on?" But he was quickly silenced – a metallic arm appeared to one side of him (he heard it woosh past in the dark) and pressed some kind of duck-tape across his mouth. "Momph" he groaned – part anger and frustration, part uncontrollable arousal.

He heard Rose getting nearer – descending through the darkness – and as she came nearer he noticed a faint glow coming from below – not enough to properly make anything out, but sufficient to dimly make out vague shapes. He glanced down and was just able to make out his huge erection (being maintained by the strange poking device). He then squinted up to where he could hear the torturous descent of his beloved Rose – still moaning and crying for help – the perfect antithesis of fear and desire.

Then it hit him – his breathing grew shallow, his heart raced and he shook with the strangest mixture of disgust, fear and… lust… for he knew what was about to happen. He was willing to bet that Rose too was just as naked as he, and being lowered by some mechanical device down to…

But why?

He had no time to ponder this one – she was only a couple of metres above him… and still descending – he couldn't warn her though he tried:

"MMPH – UGHHMMMP!" It was useless – it was only when she was practically within touching distance, when he realised – he was half anticipating this…

Then all of a sudden – the silky poking devices disappeared and he was left erect and waiting for the final seconds of dread, horror and waiting to be over. Time slowed – the seconds crawled by; he felt his staggered breath shuddering in and out of him; felt the warmth of her body blush across his; felt the wisps of hair tickle his face. Star-clad in a starless sky he could just about make out her features: the curve of her hips and her breasts; the mist of ever-shifting hair; no reflection in her eyes – they must be squeezed tight shut.

Suddenly, it happened – and he slid into her. And oh, but it felt good –

On contact, Rose let out a deep throaty groan – half shocked, half pure lust, "Oh my – DOCTORRRR..."

He murmured something in reply from behind the tape –

"What the hell is – OH" – her arms and legs (still encased in their metal cuffs) were suddenly jerked up. The Doctor felt Rose slide up and away – and felt curiously bereft. The machines controlling her had decided it was action time…

The Doctor was tied down; Rose was tied up – and both were utterly helpless and at the complete mercy of whoever or whatever were in control. Rose began to move back down to the Doctor again – becoming once again impaled on him. Over and over again, she was raised and lowered…

Raised and lowered...

Up and down on the Doctor's hard member…

Unable to control herself, Rose threw her head back and moaned. The Doctor found this unnerving, but nonetheless highly erotic – for how long had he wanted to do this – he was shagging Rose Tyler – but why did it have to be like this? All thoughts momentarily stopped as the sensations really began to build up down below. He groaned and moaned behind the tape – it was like fire coursing through his body; hot, burning, scorching flames of passion.

In a brief moment of lucidity, Rose saw the difficulty he was in – so leaning forward; she caught the end of the tape between her teeth, and ripped it away. Her face was now mere centimetres away from his: she could feel his heavy breathing on her lips; taste the lust in the air; smell the heat and desire emanating from him – from them both in fact. She had to do this – dared herself to move closer.

Their mouths met in a hot clash – passion and fire exploded behind their eyelids – yet at that moment neither could imagine anything more natural. Tongues crashed together; teeth bit and caressed; lips pressed so tightly together that no air escaped. It was pure animal lust and they loved every moment.

The semi-rape left the situation charged with an infectious electricity and desire – yet there was also love there. A deep trusting bond that neither could yet admit to, although both wanted to – but now was not the time – there were more important issues to deal with –

The Doctor at last responded to what his body demanded – and added his own movements to the sensation – thrusting his hips up into her – penetrating her deeper. This seemed to have been the signal the controller was waiting for; for all of a sudden, the machines, cuffs, bonds and other equipment vanished – retreating into the shadows.

Not that either of the lovers noticed this much: Rose moaned hotly into the Doctor's mouth as he grasped her hips, and was able to control her movement just the way he wanted. He growled into her with animal hunger as she pulled his body to hers, crushing her firm breasts against his chest. She bounced up and down on him, relentlessly, but as her body began to tire, he took over – the hands on her hips firm, sliding her up and down his length – faster and faster.

She wrenched her mouth from his hot embrace and struggled to gasp the words:

"Ohhh… _oh Doctor_…faster…_oh DOCTORRRR_… please… more – _oh that's gooddd_… OH _fuck me Doctorrrrrrr_!"

It was all the encouragement he needed – crushing her mouth against his, he thrust up into her harder, deeper –

One –

"Ohhhhh…. DOCTOR"

Two –

"ROSE… _ohhhhh woman…_"

Three –

They both cried out together as they came – Rose felt a moment of pure bliss as her muscles contracted around him and he exploded inside her – heat and passion bursting through them like a flood of molten desire. The moment seemed to last forever, and still joined as one, they collapsed on each other…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Looking down at the pair from his spy-hole, Captain Jack turned round to give one of the violet pigs a high-five.

"Cheers man – favour repaid – I can't tell you how long I've wanted them to admit it to each other – they obviously fancy the pants of each other – they are so in love too. Well – that should clear up the tension in the TARDIS for a while at any rate!"


	2. Who's In Control?

_Thanks for all the reviews! This second chapter is due to popular demand – I never set out to write more than one – but now I wanna see where this leads – to be honest I have not got a clue where it's going, but I'll just go with the flow. Let me know what you think?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor awoke slowly; being dragged from the comforting safety of his dream-world into the harsh reality of life. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept that soundly – he certainly hadn't done in for weeks after the Dalek and Raptor incidents. He sighed, reluctant to open his eyes – he had been having such a wonderful dream. Its main theme (though there were other obscure details thrown in) was the fact that he had admitted his feelings to Rose, and she had reciprocated immediately and had pushed him to the TARDIS floor and… he grinned remembering…

So reluctantly, he slowly opened his eyes – glad to find the room not too startlingly bright – the dimness was just about bearable. Blinking slightly and still half-asleep he quickly scanned the room (as was custom) to check for any immediate danger.

Then he got the shock of his life:

"Rose?!" She was curled up against his chest; arms still wrapped around his neck and shoulders; hair a tangled mist, radiant in the half-light. She murmured quietly in her sleep and stretched slightly – like a contented cat might do – and so doing she wriggled her hips slightly.

"_OH-_" the Doctor closed his eyes and let out a surprised moan. He hadn't forgotten the night before – but he had forgotten that a part of him was still intimately joined with Rose. So when she moved her hips – she had caused some rather pleasurable friction between them. He tried to think diverting thoughts – a Slitheen in a spandex jumpsuit – ugh, that oughta do it, he thought. But then Rose decided to switch position – trying to climb up his chest to snuggle up to him more; in the process inadvertently sliding herself up and down his now half-rigid member.

"_Ohhhh…_" His eyes flickered shut as he laid his head back, feeling a shiver of bliss blush from his groin to the rest of his now aroused body. He tried to stop it happening, but he couldn't; how – he reasoned – could any man (or alien) resist? There was a beautiful woman – no, goddess – sitting impaled on him, both of them starkers and with her practically shagging him in her sleep. There was little – nay, nothing – he could do to prevent the erection from fully-forming; pushing up into her soft warmth like a rock-solid sonic-screwdriver.

"Oh?" This third exclamation came from Rose – the look of surprise on her face was priceless; Jack, having resumed his watch, decided to put that particular look in his mental blackmail folder – it was too good to waste.

Having felt something hard and pleasurable press those buttons deep inside of her, Rose had woken up with a start – only to find –

"_Doctor_?" He was leaning back, eyes squeezed shut, face flushed with pleasure. She could feel his two hearts underneath her fingers – the double _thump_ beating in double-time at some lust-borne tempo. His breathing was ragged, and his hands had slipped down to rest on her hips – their touch warm and slightly rugged. He was evidently trying hard to control himself – to prevent his own hips from doing what his instincts and body most demanded and desired – to thrust up into her.

A grin spread across her face – he really did want her – he must do for her to affect him so, she decided. It was all there: his touch, gentle yet firm; the way he leaned back to accommodate her spread-eagled sleeping form; the flush of heat and passion she could detect – she could practically taste the desire in the air. He wanted her alright – but how much? A mischievous sparkle flashed in her eyes, as she decided to run a little test:

"Doctor?" she called to him softly, forcing him to open his eyes and look at her. Feeling terribly guilty at having taken such outrageous advantage of her, he looked at her, his head hung a little in shame and embarrassment. "Doctor – do you like me?" She asked innocently – at the same time knowingly grinding her hips a little against his.

"_OH_ – uh, yeah – I do – have done for – _months_ –" his confession interrupted slightly by the effect her seemingly naive movements were having on him, "I do – _really_ – like you Rose."

"Well," she murmured, pouting a little, and giving him a quick squeeze of her internal muscles, "I ya did – why would you do this to me" another squeeze, "it's practically rape ya know?" She tried to act all insulted and hurt – but she loved every minute – watching him squirm, loving the way she could affect him at the slightest touch, loving the power.

He swallowed, "I am so _so _sorry Rose – I never meant to do this – it just sorta happened – look – you mean too much to me to ruin what we have – I couldn't stand it if I lost you…" He murmured this last bit, looking down at her hands on his chest, as he took a gentle hold of them with his own.

Rose was deeply touched – but she had to find out more. Leaning over to him, she put her mouth right next to his ear, and whispered "Listen, you're not gonna lose me any time soon." Bringing his hand up to her mouth, she kissed it gently – the Doctor's hearts practically stopped at that – the tenderness of the moment was so incredible. Up by his spy-hole, Jack felt a tear run unchecked down his cheek – he was touched by the poignancy of the instant.

Moving her head back to his ear, she whispered so that he could barely hear her, "What exactly is it that we have then Doctor?" She had to know for sure.

He was momentarily startled by the question – yet at the same time it seemed all too natural. "Well…" he murmured in a soft voice, "I really don't know how to say this – it seems so life-and-death all of a sudden – if you say 'no' it may well kill me, and if you say 'yes', then I may also die of happiness."

"Doctor!" Rose prodded his side gently, "Stop burbling and spit it out! This tension is driving me nuts!" Jack too was willing them on – his miniscule microphone had picked up the almost inaudible conversation, and he too was on the edge of his seat – was this it? The moment they finally admitted it to each other?

Taking a deep breath, the Doctor leaned forward and…

He sighed, "I can't do this."

"WHAT?" Rose and Jack practically screamed at him with joint frustration.

Grinning like an insane idiot, he soon quietened them, "What I mean is – I can't tell you what I mean," putting a finger on her mouth to stop any further outbursts, he continued, "I have to show you." And with that he leaned forward and captured her mouth with his.

Rose could not describe that kiss – it was sweet, yet hard and passionate; it was so physical, but all the emotions were there; so hot, and yet it sent a cold thrill to her mind, freezing her brain. It was more than a kiss – it was a declaration – he loved her.

Jack watched all of this unfold below him – tears in his eyes and a soppy grin on his handsome features. "Aww – I sure love those kids."

After a few minutes (it could have been hours) of untouched bliss, they drew away. It didn't need to be said, but Rose still felt they needed some concrete evidence: "Right – so uh, does that mean that ya kinda like me then?"

Pushing her playfully the Doctor grinned form ear to ear – "Course I do ya daft thing – I love ya – that alright?"

"Yeah," she said softly, shyly, "I love ya too – really, it's just…"

"Fantastic?" he quipped.

Rolling her eyes, she leaned back laughing softly. So doing, she accidentally rubbed against his (now fairly soft) member, still inside of her. Both feeling the reaction she had inadvertently caused – they sat up – lopsided grins on both their faces.

"Well," the Doctor muttered, "I think we may have a little unfinished business to - uh… resolve?"

Immediately catching on, but deciding to tease him a little, Rose shifted her hips slightly and looked puzzled, "I really don't know what you mean – is now really the time to be thinking about saving the world again, Doctor?"

Seeing right through her guise, the Doctor pounced.

Without warning, Rose found herself flat on her back, the warm weight of the Doctor pressing her into the spongy floor. She didn't even have time to argue back – for his lips were crushed up against hers – their tongues savouring each other. He ran his along her bottom lip, causing her to shudder – all pretence of innocence gone. She kissed him back – responding ardently to his every move – loving the taste of him, the friction of their tongues and the texture of his lips – so soft against her own.

She ran her hands through his short cropped hair, and then on, down his naked back – causing him to shiver at every touch, so sensitive was he. When she grabbed his buttocks, he moaned into her mouth – the vibrations adding to the sensation for them both. Grabbing him more firmly, she pushed his hips into hers- his erection inside her now hard as space-rock. They both groaned deeply as he pushed into her – one hand on her hip, the other at the place where they joined – adding stimulation.

They soon fell into some ancient rhythm – her thrusts matching his – their heartbeats (all three of them) in sync. He grabbed her hips, thrusting in as deep as he could go, speeding up as the pleasure built.

Faster and faster –

Harder, deeper –

They both felt it reach breaking point, and took a deep breath.

He thrust once more –

They both cried out – shock-waves travelling the length of their flushed bodies – the glow of their heat practically radiating from them. She was hot and wet from his recent emission – and both still trembling from such a violent orgasm; yet neither felt the emptiness that many do – there was no 'nothingness' – just bliss, pure bliss, and such an intimate connection, that both knew this to be it – they would never find another. Soulmates.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Captain Harkness was stunned – he had only wanted for them to admit their feelings – his plan had succeeded twice over. What he had just witnessed down there in the half-darkness, was love - pure and genuine – completely untainted by greed, wealth, power or custom. They had now crossed the ultimate bridge – the point of no return had been reached.

He was not sure what to do now. He felt both incredibly guilty at having been a witness to such a private and intimate scene; and also incredibly lonely - he could only ever dream of finding something half as genuine as those two had. Was he now to become some awkward third-wheel?

Not wanting to ponder this horrible thought too much – he changed the subject deftly. Should he confess to them about the set-up? No, he thought – for all the reasons above; yet he was also intrigued by what would happen next. Would they tell him about it? Or would they keep it quiet for a while.

Deciding they'd opt for the latter out of respect for his feelings (though that was already smashed really, he thought bitterly), he formed a plan. He knew the art of teasing: inside-out, upside-down, any way you'd care to name – he was the master of pretence and manipulation. So he decided to have a little fun with them first – see if he could provoke them to 'spill the beans' a little earlier than planned. Feeling slightly cheered, he grinned a little and wandered off in the direction of his quarters, whistling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ok, should this be continued?_


	3. Jack's Game

_Ok, you wanted me to continue – so let me know what you think of this…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the alien sunrise shone blue and pink through his porthole, Captain Jack Harkness awoke to the promise of a new day. He stretched and yawned, contemplating the dream he had experienced the night before. Grinning, he tried to get up out of his bed – promptly falling face first onto the floor.

"_Oohppffff_" he groaned, as his cheek made contact with the carpet. He was now in rather a curious predicament; half-in and half-out of the bed, lying flat on stomach. Looking around groggily, he spotted the problem: it was his legs – well, more specifically, the fact that his pyjama bottoms were tangled around his ankles. He couldn't help but snigger at his misfortune – that must have been one _hell of a dream_ last night!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose woke up to the now-familiar semi-darkness, and, turning her head, searched for the Doctor. She gave her inner muscles a tentative squeeze – nope, not there, she thought grinning. Would it always be like this now, she pondered – would the Doctor always be her number one priority? Would she wake up every morning searching for his face? The thought thrilled her, yet scared her at the same time – that's quite a lot to take on all of a sudden. Still, she reasoned, plenty of time to think about that later… now where is he?

She gasped and whipped round when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Whoa there, Nessie!" It was the Doctor. Of course it was, she rolled her eyes, who else was she expecting? He looked alarmed at her sudden movements –

"Hang on a tic," she back-tracked, "You calling me some kinda monster now?"

He looked blankly at her – a new expression for one usually so full of answers.

"Nessie???" she prodded him stuck her tongue out.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, exasperated – "You earthlings – why do you always jump to conclusions – and why are you _so_ complicated?"

It was her turn to look blank.

He poked her back playfully, "Nessie – is short for _Psyringdetimonnestathelly_… something - see it's that long I can't remember the full name… Anyway, they're these glittering fluff-ball type creatures that live on a planet 376 light years north of here – and when disturbed, they pounce on people."

She took it all in, fascinated by the new information, then remembered what had happened "And how exactly do you expect me to get that reference? Sounded like an insult to me…" she pouted in mock-insult. "And I did not _pounce_ on you – I was trying to see where you were."

He raised an eyebrow, highly amused. "Well, if you're going to be like that," he played along, "I was just watching you sleep – s'all."

She turned back to him and smiled, screwing her eyes up as she did so. "Really? Aah – ya great softy you! Well – if I'm supposed to be this glittery puff-ball thing, then I'd better do this I suppose…"

He looked puzzled for a second, and then she pounced. Knocking him flat on his back, she used her elbow to pin his arms up above his head, and crushed her mouth to his. Surprised, he took a few moments to adjust to this new turn of events, and then he kissed her back. She was in turn, taken aback by his sudden passion – he certainly knew how to work wonders with that magical mouth of his. This thought gave her an idea, and she directed her already wandering hand, further down his body, to that sensitive place.

The Doctor groaned as he felt Rose wrap a small hand around his semi-rigid manhood. Her arm was still pinning his down and he was at the present helpless to her kisses and ministrations. He wisely decided to sit back and see what happened, so closing his eyes, he relaxed.

What happened next was… definitely unexpected…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack – who had been peeking at them through the door for the past five minutes – decided now would be a good time to interrupt. He had decided it was his mission, to up the tension once again, by not allowing them to 'finish' anything they started – i.e. allow them to get really into some serious cuddling, then… stop them!

It was inspired, he decided; not only did it mean that he had found the ultimate, most inconspicuous way of teasing them, but they would also get a kick out of it when they told him, and ultimately got to finally _relieve_ that tension. Win-win situation really, he thought, his handsome features split into a wicked grin. He also hoped that there were still further bonus' ahead; when he finally 'caught' them in the act and they confessed, he was sure to be in for at least a months' worth of apologies and 'we're-sorry-we-didn't-tell-you-sooner sandwiches'.

So with sandwiches (and other things) in mind, Jack licked his lips, composed himself, and hammered his fist on the door.

"You guys! Are you in there? Hey – I've sorted it all out with our captors – they just let me go!" he grinned at the bare-faced lie, "You're free! We can go home – come on! The TARDIS awaits – poor old girl will be wondering where we got to!"

The terrified lovers barely had time to untangle their bodies, fling themselves across the room in opposite directions and conceal their immodesty – before Jack burst in.

"Oh – sorry guys – it was open, I didn't realise," he lied smoothly, pocketing the key. Then pretending to really see them for the first time, "Jeez, what happened to you two? They locked you in here together? Naked? Phew – thought I had a rough ride…"

Blushing bright pink, Rose explained, "Thank god you're ok Jack; Yeah – I remember being knocked out and tied up – but I don't know when they stripped us."

"Oh," Jack winked at her and raised an eyebrow, "So, you two have been stuck in here, starkers, for nearly 36 hours, with nothing to do…"

The Doctor seemed a little over-anxious to elucidate, "Nothing happened Jack – we just talked."

Jack tried to look mildly sceptical, "What – for 36 hours?"

"We slept too, ya know," Rose put in.

"But not with each other – on other sides of the room," the Doctor added hastily.

Jack pretended to ignore this, just as he was trying to avoid looking at the Doctor's still evident hard-on, which is hands did little to conceal. By Jupiter, he thought, that guy's hung like a –

"Jack," Rose interrupted his reverie, "Dya think you could find us a blanket or something to cover ourselves with?"

"_Two_ blankets, that is," contributed a panicked-looking Doctor, "Not one to share –"

Jack again, ignored the Doctor, though he was highly amused by his friend's new-found sense of panic. Usually cool, calm, and collected, the Doctor was now jumpy, paranoid and – interestingly – blushing a little. The sense of power he felt delighted Jack – this was so much fun, toying with them – and there was so much more to come. His game seemed to be working very well indeed, he decided, when, on returning, he found them looking further dishevelled – as though they had just sprung apart from another quick and lusty embrace.

"Alright folks," he tossed blankets to them both, "Party-time's over – it's back home again we go!" And with that, he grabbed a hand from each, and practically running, dragged them with him, back to the TARDIS.

He was looking forward to the next few weeks; he intended to press that 'big red button' in the TARDIS that meant a two-week time-stop, and pretend the ship was broken. While he spent the next two weeks 'fixing' it, he would keep an eye on the pair, ensuring that nothing else was 'fixed' until he was given a full explanation. He grinned, already imagining his great victory, and slammed the TARDIS door shut. And with a flash of blue lights, and a low siren sound, it was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ooh – interested yet? Any ideas for some incidents Jack can 'stumble' on?_


End file.
